


To fix what I've broken

by ChaseSpero



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hecate full of regrets, Hecate talking to her cat about her feelings, Pippa eavesdropping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Follow on from:"You were the only one I wanted to be friends with.""I’ve missed you Hiccup."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly new to the fandom but fell in love with these two Witches the moment I watched the show. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: chasespero  
> Feel free to add me and say hi! 
> 
> Enjoy.

_You were the only one I wanted to be friends with._

_I’ve missed you Hiccup._

Words turning into a mantra inside her head, Hecate sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand to her chest. As shocked as she was seeing Pippa Pentangle again after all these years, she knew deep down she was thankful for this opportunity, for this spelling bee because if it weren’t for that another year would have gone by with regrets.

Hecate shook her head and started to unpin her hair slowly; she gently placed the pins on the bedside table and ran her fingers through her hair untangling it. A quiet purr was heard behind her and she turned around and watched as Morgana gracefully leapt into her lap.

“It’s been quite the day Morgana.” Hecate whispered scratching the cats chin.

“I seem to have reconciled with Pippa of all people! Well at least I think I have.”

Morgana purred in response and Hecate carried on.

“I know, I know imagine my surprise when she showed up in the castle earlier on. I was quite beside myself Morgana and well…I was quite mean to her at first.”

Morgana meowed and Hecate raised her brow.

“But…I’m certain we’re back to being friends of some variety anyway, I’m not sure it will be like it was when we were younger, many years have passed by now even though I’d like it to be as it was…still being friends with Pippa again-“

Hecate had a distant look in her eyes.

“Pipsqueak…” Hecate allowed a small smile to form on her lips, she was about to get settled into bed when a chime alerted her. She knew the sound and cast her eyes over to where the mirror was hanging and her eyes brightened when she saw who was on the other side. She picked up Morgana and gently placed her on the bed and made her way towards the mirror.

“Miss Pentangle.” Hecate said curtly sitting down in front of the mirror and Pippa rolled her eyes at Hecate’s tone.

“Hiccup.” Pippa replied with a wink and Hecate felt a slight blush in her cheeks, she coughed and looked away for a moment to compose herself and if Pippa saw anything, she never said which Hecate was grateful about.

“What can I do for you? I’m sure it was only a short time ago we said our goodbyes in person.” Hecate said watching Pippa stare quite intensely at her, it made Hecate feel nervous and she wondered if there was something wrong with her.

“Um Pippa is there something wrong?” Hecate asked.

“Hm why do you ask Hiccup?” Pippa asked.

“You’re staring at me.” Hecate replied.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Pippa said laughing. “It’s just your hair Hecate.”

As Pippa said this, Hecate’s hand automatically came up to her hair ready to summon the pins to put her hair back up.

“Don’t you dare do what I think you’re about to do Hiccup!” Pippa said with a warning tone and Hecate raised both eyebrows.

“Your hair Hecate, it’s truly beautiful when it’s down. You look divine.” Pippa said with affection and Hecate nearly fell off the chair.

“Are you under the influence of a spell right now?” Hecate asked and Pippa sighed softly.

If only she knew, Pippa told herself, she continued to look at Hecate through the mirror and she saw the doubt lie in Hecate’s eyes knowing Hecate didn’t believe a word she was saying.

“I’m being truthful Hiccup, you know how envious I was of your hair and it hasn’t changed even now.” Pippa said and Hecate dismissed her not knowing how to reply to that.

“Why did you mirror call me Pippa?” Hecate asked switching the subject.

“I…well I wanted to see you again, talk to you. We haven’t spoken for over thirty years and knowing that I have you back as my friend, it means a lot and as soon as got back here at Pentangles…I missed you.” Pippa said looking down as she said the last part.

Hecate felt an deep ache inside of her, the admission that Pippa had just made her want to reach out and hold Pippa, to tell her that she had missed her too, missed her the second she had left Cackles, that the past thirty years there had always been something missing and that, that was Pippa.

“I’m glad we’re friends again Pipsqueak.” Hecate said softly and Pippa lifted her head and glanced at Hecate with a smile.

“Maybe we can meet up once a week? Have a spot of tea, I could fly to Cackles one week and you could come here the next?” Pippa asked hopeful and Hecate knew, she knew as she looked at the hopeful expression in Pippa’s eyes that she couldn’t say no and so she found herself nodding.

“I think that’s acceptable.” Hecate said and Pippa squealed.

“Oh I’m so glad Hiccup!” Pippa said with delight.

“We could start with say tomorrow?” Pippa said biting her lip.

Tomorrow. Hecate thought to herself, it hadn’t even been a whole 24 hours yet and Pippa wanted to come back to see her and Hecate couldn’t lie to herself she wanted to see Pippa again.

“Tomorrow is fine, it’s the weekend so you are welcome to come by anytime.” Hecate said and Pippa grinned at her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Hiccup.” Pippa said happily.

“Till then Pipsqueak.” Hecate replied and Pippa disappeared from the mirror and Hecate felt her shoulders slump, she rested her head in her hands and sighed.

“Oh Morgana.” Hecate whispered.

“What am I going to do? I want to be friends with Pippa again truly I do but it’s going to be so hard, thirty years have passed and I still feel the same towards that silly…beautiful witch. It’s the reason why I left in the first place, I didn’t want to hurt her, I knew that she deserved someone better and above all of that my feelings wouldn’t have been and still won’t be accepted.” A tear slipped down Hecate’s cheek and she brushed it away quickly, she stood up and made her way to bed and as she lay down and closed her eyes images of Pippa filled her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate gracefully twirled her hand emitting the magical spark that would light the fire nearby and she sat down. She had been pacing for quite a while now wondering when Pippa was going to turn up and finally gave in after realising her legs were becoming quite sore. She stared at the fire when a loud knock made her jump. She cleared her throat as she stood up and walked over to the door; she took a deep breath and opened it.

“Ada.” Hecate said looking at the older woman.

“Ah Hecate, I was just checking on you. I normally see you around the castle so early in the morning for a spot of breakfast but came quite worried when I didn’t.” Ada said her glasses perfectly perched on the edge of her nose.

It was true Hecate thought, weekend or not she always was up early and having breakfast with Ada and with recent events at the castle it was no wonder Ada was worried about her.

“I apologise Ada, I seem to be a little preoccupied this morning.” Hecate said.

“That wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Miss Pentangle arriving today would it?” Ada asked and Hecate froze.

“I uh I…how do you know she’s visiting?” Hecate said spluttering slightly.

“Miss Pentangle thought it would be best to ask permission if she could visit Cackles again, she mentioned a meeting with you, I told her that she was very much welcome here at Cackles but that she should have stayed last night in one of the guest rooms as she was only just here.” Ada said laughing and Hecate made a face.

“Anyway, now I can see you’re okay Hecate I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be sure to send Miss Pentangle this way when she arrives.” Ada said smirking and with a click of her finger she transferred away leaving Hecate standing there wondering what on Earth that smirk was, shaking her head Hecate shut her door and went to make herself a cup of tea when the door knocked again.

“Oh for the love of-just a minute!” Hecate called out putting the teacup on the table.

“Well met Pippa.” Hecate said after she had opened the door, her hand going to her forehead in the Witches traditional greeting.

“Well met Hiccup! It’s so good to see you again; I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” Pippa said greeting Hecate.

“Not at all I was just making a spot of tea, join me?” Hecate asked.

“Of course Hiccup.” Pippa said her eyes sparkling.

“Three sugars and a spot of milk.” Hecate said making the teas and she placed a cup on the table where Pippa was now sitting.

“You remembered after all this time?” Pippa asked seemingly appreciative and touched that Hecate had remembered such a small detail.

“I haven’t forgotten a single moment.” Hecate muttered as she sat down and Pippa sat forward, her eyes full of warmth yet a hint of sadness.

“Me neither Hecate, truly I haven’t. I remember the times we used to stay up until dawn playing chess together, sitting in bed making up stories about Witches saving the day, spending those long summer days lay on the grass just watching the clouds go by. Perfecting spells together.” Pippa said smiling.

“Yes perfecting spells…one being a particular spell which involved Felicity Nox.” Hecate mentioned, her eyebrow raised and Pippa laughed.

“Yes Hiccup! And she deserved it when I turned her into a snake, being nice to us just to get information on you and then spreading rumours about you, very snake like.” Pippa said grinning and Hecate couldn’t help but smile though it soon vanished from her lips.

“You always did protect me; you were always there for me.” Hecate said sadly.

“Of course I was you were my best friend Hecate, well you still are.” Pippa replied softly.

“Thirty years have gone by! I can’t possibly be your best friend.” Hecate said strongly.

“And that doesn’t change my feelings! It doesn’t change what we had.” Pippa said raising her voice.

“But it should, don’t you see Pippa? I was never good enough for you, you was always so bright, joyful and full of life, I wasn’t…you d-“

“Deserved someone better.” Pippa said finishing Hecate’s sentence. “Which if you ask me is a whole load of rotten frogspawn!” Pippa added.

“Excuse me?” Hecate said taken back.

“That you think I deserved someone better, that you think I wanted someone else. I didn’t Hecate, all I wanted was you, those other witches didn’t mean anything to me. You were magnificent, talented and you had a beautiful soul Hecate, you still do now and I felt honoured to call you my friend. It hurt me terribly when you just vanished, thirty years of silence, of not understanding and wondering if it was something I did that drove you away.” Pippa said a tear rolling down her cheek and Hecate winced because it was true wasn’t it? She did hurt Pippa massively, she understood because she felt the same, she could imagine it as clear as day the hurt she felt when she left Pippa.

Pippa wiped the tear away and gazed at Hecate who was full of sorrow.

“I’m so…so sorry Pipsqueak.” Hecate whispered her voice trembling.

“You still don’t believe me though Hecate, I need you to believe me and saying that you ran away because you knew your feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated is not fair, you didn’t even try to tell me how you felt because if you did you would have known.” Pippa said.

“Known what?” Hecate asked but took a step back remembering what she had said last night.

“Wait a minute Pippa, how do you know about me and m-my feelings? I…last night you wasn’t there, you had gone.”

Pippa looked at Hecate with a guilty expression yes, she had said goodbye to Hecate but she had in fact just made herself disappear from the mirror on Hecate’s side. They were still connected and oh, Pippa wanted to turn around and leave Hecate to her privacy she really did but when she heard the pain in Hecate’s voice when she was talking to her cat, Pippa stayed and listened to Hecate pour her heart out.

“You were still there last night? You heard me?! How dare you invade my privacy like that!” Hecate hissed and Pippa flinched, she had expected something like this to be the outcome of telling Hecate she had eavesdropped especially because she knew Hecate was a private person.

“I’m sorry Hiccup! I didn’t intend to stay but you sounded so sad, so hurt and I wanted to know if I could help.”

“Well you haven’t.” Hecate said standing up and turning her back to Pippa.

“Hiccup…” Pippa said standing up and walking closer to Hecate who remained quiet.

“Hecate.” Pippa tried again this time reaching out and Hecate moved away from her touch.

“Don’t,” Hecate warned and tears sprung in Pippa’s eyes.

“Please just go.” Hecate said quietly and Pippa opened her mouth but quickly closed it, she knew whatever she said Hecate would just dismiss it and with a defeated sigh she moved away from Hecate and towards the door and she stopped when her hand reached the handle.

“You asked what you would have known.” Pippa said her voice wavering, the silence was deafening but she knew Hecate was listening.

“You would have known that I felt the same, I had feelings for you.” Pippa opened the door; she didn’t look back as she whispered,

“And I still do.”


End file.
